nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch 2/credits
These are the credits for Yo-kai Watch 2. Creative Producer / Planner / Story Writer * Akihiro Hino Director * Ken Motomura LEVEL-5 Development Staff Character and Yo-kai Design * Takuzo Nagano * Miho Tanaka Art Director * Nobuyuki Yanai Composer * Kenichiro Saigo Programming Director * Yuji Mori * Tetsuo Mori Programmers * Kosuke Nagami * Ryo Yoshikawa * Yasuyuki Tomita * Yu Sengoku * Nobuhiro Ogawa * Ryosuke Nakahara * Makoto Tomita * Kota Yamashita * Atsunori Sakamoto Programming Support * Atsushi Higuchi * Narihito Kojima * Genki Sato * Tomoyuki Sonoda Story * Kohei Azuma * Yoichi Kato Planning Director * Hideki Nagahama Planners * Yuichi Kosakai * Shunsuke Asai * Kyosuke Yoshioka * Shiori Omote * Keitaro Sato * Kensuke Nishida * Yuichi Murase Planning Support * Shinya Hyakuta * Yuya Yoshida * Hiroyuki Iwamuro * Atsuko Fukami * Koji Tatsukawa * Yumi Yokotani * Shin Fukuya * Yukiko Fujita Menu Design * Kengo Todaka Original Character Artwork * Hiroko Shino * Hiroaki Maeda * Miharu Kawaguchi * Mariko Furuhashi * Mitsuhito Masuo Original Background Artwork * Natsumi Tomita * Jiro Morinaga * Mizuka Takamaru * Yuri Higashimura Character Model Director * Akiyuki Tomita Modeling and Animation * Takanori Fukamachi * Masaaki Kanbayashi * Takahiro Fujimatsu * Tomoe Ueda * Masashi Oosawa * Yukina Inoguchi * Emiko Ikeuchi * Jun Maeda * Takahiro Koshio * Masayuki Nakatsuji * Naotsugu Zushi * Jun Sonobe * Hiroshi Matsuyama * Shigeto Suzuki * Hitomi Mibayashi Map Director * Hisami Miyamoto Map Modeling * Masaki Miyamoto * Akiko Kimura * Yuji Tanaka * Takayuki Sameshima * Nahoko Kawabata * Hidenobu Sasaki * Yasuhito Tsugimoto * Ryosuke Kodera * Norio Suzuki * Mikihiro Hayashi Cinematics Director * Kazuyuki Endo Cinematics * Yoshito Shimada * Yu Ikejiri * Nozomi Fujikawa * Yumi Ito * Nobumasa Tsuji * Momoko Tsugawa * Norihiro Matsuo * Issei Ogawa Graphical Effects Director * Yohei Fujimura Graphical Effects * Amami Kamiya * Mitsuhito Nakajo * Naoko Mori * Masashi Masuda * Tomoya Sekiuchi * Ryo Kobayashi * Kenichi Tanoue * Tetsuya Fukuo * Toshinori Yokoyama * Jun Itakura Audio Director * Takeshi Inoue Sound Designers * Dai Yamanaka * Yumiko Hashizume Audio Production Support * Yohsuke Nakashima Motion Capture * Yuki Mito * Yu Sakakibara * Yasuharu Tanaka * Takahiro Iwagami Motion Actors * Lucky Ikeda * Eri Saiki Promotional Movies * Noboru Tsuda * Takahito Otsubo * Kosuke Uemura Opening Theme Song Bony Spirits * "Yo-kai Watch feat. Swampy Marsh" Lyrics and Composition * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Dan Povenmire * Rob Hughes * Danny Jacob Performers * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Danny Jacob Arrangement and Production * William Anderson Opening Theme Song Fleshy Souls * "Yo-kai Watch feat. Swampy Marsh" Lyrics and Composition * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh * Dan Povenmire * Rob Hughes * Danny Jacob Performer * Peter Michail Arrangement, Production, Voice Direction * William Anderson Ending Theme Song * "Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Bah!" Lyrics * Laurie Miller * Benjamin Tollefson Composition and Arrangement * Tomoki Kikuya * Danny Jacob Performers * Brent Pendergrass * Melissa Hutchison * Alicyn Packard Voice Direction and Mixing * William Anderson 3D Modeling Support * DIGITAL WORKS Entertainment Inc. Animation Staff Animation Production * OLM, Inc. Executive Producer * Toshiaki Okuno Story Board * Shinji Ushiro Episode Director * Kenichirou Komaya * Takanori Yano * Yoko Matsuyama * Takeshi Yoshimoto Animation Director * Akira Takeuchi Key Animation * Daisuke Sakou * Toshiaki Oohashi * Kenichi Yamagata * Tomoe Nishio * Yuichiro Fujimoto * Kaoru Saito * Ai Yamazaki * Yasuko Higuchi * Chika Mizusawa * Kyoko Kichimi * Rie Arakawa * Rio Niisato * Hiroki Ikeshita * Hiroyoshi Wakana * Masato Kato * Yuko Fuji * Miho Sekimoto * Chiori Nagano * Yuko Inoue * Yuki Nagano Animation Check * Nozomi Ichijo Animation * Wish * Yuki Ito * Mitsuki Oh * Kana Ishibashi * Yutaro Ariki * Kota Shimamura * Rika Tanaka * Konomi Sato * Mioko Suzuki * Shoko Shusa * Chinatsu Nishiyama * D-Motion Color Coordinator * Emi Kadono Color Setting * Emi Kadono Special Effect * Noriyuki Ota Checkers * Wish * Naoko Sunahara * Yoko Chiba * Chie Maeda * Yukari Kuno * Misato Kaneko * Ayame Kushida * Yukari Seki * Mai Fujita * Miki Kobayashi * Satomi Hatano Art Directors * Aya Kuginuki * Toshihiro Kohama Art Setting * Kaoru Aoki Background * Bihou * Tomoe Morikawa * DOAN DUY * LE MINH Composite Advisor * Tatsumi Yukiwaki Director of Photography * Naomi Yamamichi Composite * Yusaku Iwami * Ayaka Ono * Momoko Irie * Chihiro Takahashi CGI * OLM Digital CGI Producer * Masashi Kobayashi CGI Director * Yasuhiro Mikami CGI Designer * Yusuke Ito CGI Production Manager * Yuki Ninomiya Stereoscopic Director * Hidetake Miyajima Stereoscopic Compositor * Takayuki Minato * Manato Sakai * Ryo Kawamoto * Takaaki Kono * Yusuke Ito Stereoscopic Production Managers * Naomi Sasayama * Noboru Murakami Stereoscopic Supervisor * Taizou Matsuzaki Stereoscopic Support * Hiroshi Uchibori Editor * Ayako Miura Production Assistant * Katsuyoshi Ishizaki Production Producer * Manabu Kawakita Animation Producer * Takeshi Inoue Animation Production by * OLM TEAM INOUE Director * Shinji Ushiro Production Assistant * Makoto Kumemura Nintendo of America Inc. Executive Producer * Tatsumi Kimishima NOA Management * Ann Lin * Nate Bihldorff * Reiko Ninomiya * Rich Amtower * Scot Ritchey * Tim O'Leary NOA Localization * Addison Koski * Beth Studer * Bill Hutchens * Dan Fazio * Kay Cal * Kento Oiwa * Michael Benedetto * Nich Maragos * Raymond Elliget * Rich Comegys * Rob Tunstall * Samantha Robertson * Scott Willson NOA Copy Editors * Isaac Nickerson * Julia Ryer * Lacy Pellazar * Sam AbouHarb * Shannon Jaye Roberts * Stacy Kolden NOA Product Testing * Kentaro Nishimura * Seth Hanser * Sean Egan * Jim Holdeman * Tom Hertzog * Tomoko Mikami * Makiko Szolas * Product Testing Technicians * Christopher Hicks * Nicholas Mulkey * Carlos Gutierrez * Evan Wright * Adali Arana * Astara Zarbock * Ben Salazar * Cassandra Dillhoff * David Chan * David Figlar * David O'Camb * Dustin Bancairen * Garrett Higgins * Geoffrey Williams * Jacob Hebert * Jeff Peterson * Jeff C. Miller * Jeffrey Green * Jillayna Rennert * Doug Lynn * Lynsey Bassen * Madison Levitan * Mel Marselle * Michelle Stilwell * Phia Yang * Rori Bryant-Raible * Sarah Anderson * Stephanie Fulsom * Tom Subbie * Tony Lawrence Special Thanks * Jeff Miller Localization Coordinators * Kimiko Sai * Keisuke Nakamura Sprite Animation Studios Voice Cast * Johnny Yong Bosch * Joey D'Auria * Alicyn Packard * Melissa Hutchison * Brent Pendergrass * Meyer deLeeuw * Paul Greenberg * Bobby Galebi * Jean Wong Voice Direction * Mark Risley * Phil Lollar Dialog Recording * Thai Long Ly Post-Production Services * Bell Sound Studios * Los Angeles, CA Sound Editorial * Thai Long Ly Voice Recording Management * Sprite Animation Studios * Los Angeles, CA Line Producer * Junichi O. Yanagihara Production Manager * Jeffrey R. Hawley LEVEL-5 Support Staff Logo and Package and Manual Design * Shinichi Furuta Manual Design * Yukiyo Koizumi * Tatsuhiko Karashima PR Director * Akihiro Usuki PR Chief * Noriko Maruya PR Staff * Chika Oota * Kyoichi Tsutsumi * Kazuya Igarashi Website Creators * Yuji Kurotsu * Sho Kawano Assistant Website Creators * Nobuhiko Utsumi * Asami Kodaira Business Planning and Development * Katsumi Rakuyama * Kei Saito * Michiaki Hirata * Tomoko Kanbayashi Cross Media Staff * Masaya Aoki * Yoko Kurita * Ayako Morikawa Skit Design * Noriyuki Konishi * Chikako Mori In Cooperation with * Shogakukan Inc. * Tohokushinsha Film Corporation * Bandai Co., Ltd. * YO-KAI WATCH Project * BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc. * © 2010 Kumamoto Prefecture Kumamon * Hasbro, Inc. Cross Media Coordination * Masakazu Kubo Localization Programmers * Yuji Mori * Toshihiro Kawashima * Atsunori Sakamoto Programming Support * Tetsuo Mori Menu Designers * Kengo Todaka * Rie Okaguchi * Miho Tanaka Planner * Hideki Nagahama Planning Support * Yukiko Fujita * Kensuke Nishida * Shin Fukaya Character Modeling and Animation * Hiroshi Niwa Map Modeling * Takayuki Sameshima Graphical Effects * Mitsuhito Nakajo Audio Editors * Yumiko Hashizume * Yuki Tamura Audio Production Support * Takeshi Inoue * Dai Yamanaka Visual Event Mixing Studio * MONOQUO SOUND Visual Event Mixing Engineer * Kazuhito Matsushita Visual Event Mixing Assistant Engineer * Ryoko Hita Localization Support * DIGITAL WORKS Entertainment Inc. Director * Yoshihito Nishisaka Programmers * Masashi Hanawa * Nobuhiro Nakadate * Takayuki Suzuki * Koji Nitta Menu Designers * Seokkyo Seo * Yuno Akamatsu * Wakana Harada * Mina Kashiwagora * Takahiro Sugiyama * Chisato Ota * Ami Suzuki * Kazumi Kobayashi * Yuka Ohashi LEVEL-5 abby Inc. Producer * Yukari Hayakawa Director * George Valko Designer * Bryan Duran Production Staff * Zachary Bauman * Natsumi Fujigiwa * Stephanie Cheng * Daisuke Hijikata * Eiji Orii Quality Assurance LEVEL-5 QA Team * Ryuichi Araki * Kenichi Kai * Toshihiko Matsushita * Hiroki Fujiwara * Takanori Sato * Yasuhiro Zenin * Erika Kawano * Hitoshi Kawasaki * Keisuke Hakoda * Shizuka Morishita * Ryota Hirayama * Reika Uekawa * Daiki Yokoyama * Anna Matsubara * Koki Yoshimura * Yuji Nomoto * Yuki Takahara Special Thanks * Yoshiaki Kusuda * Takafumi Koukami * Kazunari Akita * Yoshiaki Koya * Kengo Okabe * Kengo Shibata * Tomoko Hirayabu * Yoko Yasukochi * Katsutoshi Kanamori * Naoki Yamazumi * Asami Katsuki * Natsuko Shirakawa * Sachiko Baba * Emi Goto * Shloc Ltd Assistant Producers * Kaoru Takahira * Hideo Yoshioka Technical Director * Yasuhiro Akasaka Executive Producer * Akihiro Hino Category:Credits